The invention satisfies the aforesaid need in presenting a cap drier and shaper which effectively receives a cap after washing and permits the ready drying thereof in a shape maintaining condition. Briefly, the device presented herein is made from a lightweight molded plastic resin; may include ventilation ports to expedite drying; and, is arranged to permit stacking for ready storage and/or transporting.